Winning her
by Flying utterly
Summary: All these years Jeffery has had a crush on Skye. But in the last past months It's turned into love, true love. The only problem is, Skye doesn't like him. Or so he thought. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_This not going to be a one-shot_

* * *

It had to be said. He was in love with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Her blonde hair framing her face. It was taking over him. Whenever he sees her or hears her voice his heart would a drop a beat.

The bad news was she didn't like him, or so he thought.

* * *

Skye was at Jeffery's house.

"Jeffery, do you have play the piano so much. I just want to talk," Skye said, she huffed to blow her blonde hair out of her face. She never did brush it these days.

"Alright Skye," Jeffery scooted of the piano bench and onto the couch "What do you want to talk about?"

"Stuff. Like college," Skye said. "They're is so many boys that want to date me! And thy have to understand that I don't want to date or have a boyfriend right now."

That hit Jeffery like a water hose to the face, he became as pale a a vampire.

"Jeffery what's wrong? You look like that time I blew up at your mother at Arundel," Skye looked really worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Jeffery said, clearing his throat.

"Okay...Let's play a game then," Skye suggested, pulling out on of their old favorites. Scrabble.

All through the game he heard the words that Skye said "I don't want to date or have a boyfriend right now."

"I won!" Jeffery yelled. But he will never win Skye.

* * *

"I'm just gonna have to wait awhile" - Princess Tiana


	2. Chapter 2

Skye was having a dinner with her college roommate Sam because they both studied astrophysics.

"So, I thought we could like do a project. Like about the when the universe will end," Skye said, they were walking into their room.

"Dark matter, you mean?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Skye your already doing 6 classes."

Skye leaned against a wall with a wary look on her face. Sam leaned his forehead on hers.

"Skye, you need to take a break," Sam whispered in Skye's ear. Skye could feel his breath on her neck. Then he kissed her ever so softly.

"Te amo," Skye mumbled against Sam's lips, for she was learning Latin.

* * *

Skye- Jeffery.

Jeffery- Yeah?

Skye- I have a boyfriend.

Jeffery- ...

Skye- Jeffery?

Jeffery- What happened to no boyfriends?

Skye- He's just so nice.

Jeffery- Whatever.

Skye- Excuse me

Jeffery- Never-mind.

Skye- Wait Jeffery.

Jeffery- Bye.

Skye felt angry, like she wanted to punch something.

She got out her cell again and dialed Jane.

"Hi Jane."

"Skye! I haven't heard from you in ages. But what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Skye..."

"Fine! It's Jeffery! Are you happy?"

"Why, what's wrong with Jeffery?"

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Okay," Skye sucked in a huge gulp of air. "He was acting weird- no mad when I told him I had a boyfriend.

"Skye... Have you ever thought that Jeffery might- Skye. He might like you."

Dead silence.

"But, I don't like him. At least, I think I don't."

"Oh Skye, if you only knew."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so there is going to be two more chapters._

* * *

Ever since the "Boyfriend" accident things had been weird between Skye and Jeffery.

One day Jeffery was going over to the Mr. Penderwick and Iantha's house for dinner.

"Hello Jeffery," Mr. Penderwick said. Jeffery nodded as a hello.

"Hello Rosalind, Skye, Jane, and Batty," Jeffery said.

Jane, Rosalind and Batty exchanged hugs but Skye said a simple hi. Jeffery asked everybody what's going on in their lives. Rosalind was graduating out of college this year. Batty made it into college, and Jane, she published a second book.

"So Skye, what's going on in your life?" Jeffery asked.

"I broke up with Sam if that's what you mean," Skye muttered. Jeffery looked shocked then surprised.

"Why?" Jeffery asked. The truth was, he was quite exultant that she broke up with him.

"I'd rather not talk about this," Skye said. It was after dinner that Jeffery got Skye alone. Skye was in her room (She was staying at Mr. Penderwick and Iantha's house for Christmas) working on Dark Matter.

The door opened a little bit and Skye could see those green eyes peeking through.

"What do you want Jeffery?" Skye asked.

"I know you broke up with him because of me," Jeffery walked in and sat beside her.

"Maybe."

"Skye.. You didn't have to do that," Jeffery said.

"Well I didn't want you to be mad at me my whole entire LIFE!" Skye screamed, throwing down her book.

"I'm sorry Skye. It's just-"

"You were Jealous, weren't you?" Skye's voice was small. "Because you like me."

Jeffery's heart did a double take "Skye-"

"Just say it Jeffery! Say that you love me."

"I love you," Jeffery face turned beet red. Skye turned to Jeffery and kissed him. When she pulled away she mumbled "I love you too."

* * *

Jeffery and Skye came downstairs holding hands.

"Love is nigh!" Jane yelled.

* * *

Skye and Jeffery were out on Skye balcony.

"I'm so glad I don't have to wait anymore," Jeffery said, grabbing Skye.

"Well, I've waited a entirety. And it has not been pleasant," Skye said, kissing Jeffery.

"Just promise me, you'll never leave my life," Jeffery said.

"You don't have to worry."


	4. Chapter 4

Out of all the exultant things happening that month, this was not be of the days.

Skye Penderwick was having a very ill-tempered and rilled day. First was the college party she was being forced to go to. Then was the 2 projects she had to do in astrophysics.

* * *

"Jeffery- laugh- stop- laugh- it!" Skye was trying to get her work done but Jeffery kept tickling her.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop," Jeffery teased.

No one knew why Skye was so grumpy. Some of her classmates thought it was the weather. But no, it was frankly a sunny day outside.

"Jeffery I swear. If you don't stop this instant in the next five minutes you will have a swollen and bloody nose," Skye said, raising her fist.

"I'm not petrified," Jeffery said.

"I warned you!" Skye reared back her fist and WHAM! Blood dripping on Skye quilt. Jeffery stood their in shock- and with quite a big nose.

Skye didn't seem sorry at all "I warned you." Is all she said and went back to her work.

"Skye come here so I can hug you," Jeffery said. Skye eyed the bloody shirt and said

"Heck to the no." Jeffery got closer. Skye squealed and started running, Jeffery chased after her. She was circling around the bed when Jeffery crawled over the bed and caught her.

"Jeffery!" She yelled, trying to shake free.

"You did this to me," Jeffery said, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Yes, but I didn't intend on your blood to get on me!" Skye squirmed free now and was running again. But this time Jeffery let her go.

"I'm sorry Jeffery, I'll help clean up the blood," Skye said, grabbing a moist towel.

"So, are you goings to that party tonight?" Jeffery asked.

"I have to. But you can invite people. Will you come with me?" Skye asked.

"Of course I will Skye. I wouldn't leave that in that place alone," Jeffery said, grabbing Skye by the waist.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Review please!


End file.
